The Nightmare
by NeatoTorpedo13
Summary: It was never easy being a mage surrounded by hundreds of templars. It wasn't easy being subjected to heartbreak and deception by the person I had trusted most; having my only family die off just moments away my being able to rescue them. It was never easy being Marian Hawke, regardless of waking up from this nightmare.


Author's Note: Hey guys, this is going to be a kind of unique DA2 fic, I've never really written anything like this before, so it'll be an adventure for everyone. I'm not going to spoil anything, but this is going to be a FemHawke fanfiction, with the default name of Marian and the main plot of DA2. There's going to be a few plot twists that go along with the story line that I have in mind for this story; and so not every event that I write will have taken place in the actual game. This story is a product of my imagination for the most part. So things may not be word for word.

For what it's worth, enjoy the story and thank you for taking your time to read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or story for the Dragon Age franchise. This story is merely just fan-made material based on the original plot of Dragon Age II. BioWare is the rightful owner of the base of content, and I am not claiming these bases as my own.

* * *

It was never easy being a mage surrounded by hundreds of templars, regardless of being Champion.  
It was never easy being subjected to heartbreak and deception by the person I had trusted most, regardless of obtaining my revenge.  
It was never easy having my only family die just moments away my being able to rescue them, regardless of them telling me how much they had cared.  
It was never easy being Marian Hawke, regardless of waking up from this nightmare.

I remember running from darkspawn... Bethany and Carver at my side; mother panting as we fled, eventually falling to her knees out of fatigue. That day was such a blur. I vaguely recall Bethany and Carver bickering about something as always, and so I snapped out of it.  
"Could you two stop arguing for five minutes? If we don't hurry up, we'll be the next lunch to these bastards."  
Mother nodded in agreement, "Please, listen to your sister."  
Bethany simply nodded whereas Carver scoffed. Carver has always been aggressive toward Bethany and me. Mainly because he and mother had to watch after us constantly; we were always on the run from templars, always hiding. We were a family of fugitives, and Carver was the lone brother in absence of being a mage.  
After about another hour of wandering, Bethany and Carver started bickering once again, worrying about where we were going to be. We couldn't have just wandered aimlessly; we'd have gotten eaten for sure.  
Mother informed us of the fact that our uncle lives in Kirkwall, and that the family owns an estate. Bethany and I were taken aback by the location, since Kirkwall is overflowing with templars. Learning about the estate and that our mother's name was famous among the people there set our minds a little more at ease.

Eventually we came across a red-haired warrior fighting off the darkspawn from her husband; we found out that they were headed toward Kirkwall as well. The three of us took head of this husband of hers, for he was a templar. The woman however, Aveline, seemed friendly enough.  
"Another sword against these hoards? I'll definitely accept the help." Carver inputted in a matter-of-a-fact tone. Bethany and I were skeptical, but we agreed to put our titles aside for a little while, just to get out of that hellhole alive and as a group.  
With that, we all ventured forth.

We approached an open space, and the biggest ogre we've seen in our lifetimes appeared. I remember Carver taking hold of his blade; however Bethany had already beaten him to it. With her staff in hand, she charges toward the vile beast.  
"YOU WON'T COME NEAR MY FAMILY!" Bethany yelled as she jumped toward the creature, charging energy on her staff; and then before she knew it, the creature had her in his fist.  
Carver and I both in unison quickly ran toward her; we knew that charging toward an ogre alone wouldn't have been a good idea, but we were seconds too late. Just as Carver had stuck his blade into the ogre's knee, the thing had already bashed Bethany into the ground. I felt my heart sink into my chest at this very moment, watching my only sister get pummeled into the rock and dirt. It was devastating, and I knew that I couldn't let this creature live for another bloody second. I channeled all of my energy inside of me, and focused it on that bastard. I managed to rip the creature into tiny little pieces, and with that I felt so satisfied. I knew that it wouldn't bring my sister back, but I also knew that I had gotten to avenge her. Carver had tears stinging his eyes; he may have been resilient toward Bethany and me, but we were all family. Bethany our sister. Mother was knelt over her body, sobbing into the corpse of her daughter.  
I slowly approach, and kneel beside mother. "The last thing that she would want is us grieving over her right now... She made her sacrifice to save us, so we should move forward and not let her sacrifice be in vain." I say to mother, as comfortingly as possible.  
"Don't you speak to me of grief... This is your fault! How could you let her run off like that!? You're little sister! My... My little girl..." Mother responded with anger and despair in her voice.  
I just bowed my head down in an apologetic manner; this was hard on all of us.  
I knew that I couldn't sit there with mother for long, and that I needed to get back up and assist Carver and Aveline in the constant hoards of darkspawn. Aveline's husband, Wesley had fallen, a wound inflicted by the darkspawn.

Soon enough we were surrounded by them; the darkspawn closing in on all sides. It was just as we had decided that there was no hope left, that a giant dragon came swooping down into the area, wiping out the entire hoard that was currently upon us.  
After the carnage, we were soon to find out that this dragon was actually a woman. We weren't sure how she had made that transformation, but we were all very thankful nonetheless. She had offered to help us, but we had to deliver this amulet to a dalish keeper. Soon after finding this out, the woman had informed us that Wesley had the corruption from the darkspawn, and was on his deathbed. Aveline was heartbroken about this fact, and unfortunately had to take the life of her own husband. I was there for her though, as was mother and Carver; she wasn't the only one who had lost someone important to her that day.  
We wound up making the deal with her, and she had taken us to a nearby docking area to take ship to Kirkwall.

It was a long voyage to the city of chains, but it was well worth it; or so we thought. We had met up with our uncle, only to learn that he had sold the estate and we would have to work for a year to be able to pay back whoever smuggled us into the city. We didn't exactly have much choice in the matter, and so we did what we had to do.

It was when we all entered that city, when the real fun began.


End file.
